No existe un final feliz
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino y Gaara tenian una idea muy clara que no cambio al crecer si no que les afirmo todas sus expectativas,los finales felices no existen.


**Hola **

**Espero que les guste Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

****No existe un final feliz****

**.**

.

Todos de pequeños se imaginaban como seria su final feliz en especial las niñas, que soñaban con el apuesto príncipe que las rescataría.

Pero, al crecer se dan cuenta en qué consiste el fin ya sea de algo o a alguien, existen personas que les agrada este término, así como hay otras a las que no.

Al entrar a la academia se conoce el ciclo de la vida, cualquier ser viviente tiene un ciclo que completar, nace, se reproduce y muere llegando así a su fin.

Algunos lo ocupan como mejor le convenga y tratan de disfrutarla al máximo.

Sabaku no Gaara no se preocupo en esos detalles ¿para qué vivir? Era una pregunta que nadie se atrevía a contestar, es por esa razón que no se apiadaba de sus enemigos, de personas que lo enfrentaban, y los que lo rechazaban.

¿Para qué? ¿Quién se apiado de el? Nadie, así que no importaba si él no lo hacía.

Prefería hacer que las cosas en especial los humanos llegaran a su fin más pronto, para así no malgastaran el aire que el respiraba. No tenía compasión con ninguno, no se lo merecían.

Su perspectiva acerca de este término cambio cuando conoció a Naruto, quien le mostro lo bueno de la vida y que había que dejar las cosas pasar de acuerdo a su tiempo.

Cuando conoció a cierta rubia su perspectiva dio un cambio radical, ya que no quería terminar los días que pasaba junto a ella desde el día en que la vio, lo último que paso por su mente fue que algún día tendría su final.

…

Ino Yamanaka odiaba cuando algo llegaba a su fin, no estaba tan obsesionada hasta que llego la muerte de Asuma su segundo padre, su sensei, la persona en la confiaba ciegamente.

Desde ese momento analizo lo frágil que eran los seres en ese mundo, durante las dos semanas que no se digno a salir de su habitación analizo cada una de las pérdidas que había tenido, claro ninguna era tan triste como la de Asuma.

Recordaba el fin de su amistad con Sakura fue tan triste y sin embargo Asuma y sus amigos estuvieron ahí con ella, después la partida de Sasuke, no entendía como algo así le pudo afectar, claro que en ese momento era tan importante para ella que, no escucho las palabras de su sensei diciéndole que no era para tanto que no los había perdido del todo.

Qué razón tenía, un día decidió salir no quería que la vieran así tan vulnerable algo que no permitiría después de todo ella era Ino y jamás estaba triste.

Se arreglo para salir camino por toda Konoha, fue en ese momento que se topo con un hombre tan apuesto a sus ojos, alto tez pálida con unos profundos ojos agua marina que tenían una chispa que hacían que no los dejara de mirar.

Por primera vez en su vida Ino no rompió el silencio rápidamente, si no que se permitió disfrutar de la sensación que sentía al estar frente a ese hombre, parpadeo un par de veces y noto de quien se trataba _Gaara, _¿Cómo era posible sentir algo así por él? No había tenido las acostumbradas entrevistas con todo hombre, que hacía para saber si era el indicado, aunque esa estrategia jamás le funciono no le importo.

-Discúlpenme Kazekage, no vi por donde caminaba- Ino hizo una reverencia para demostrarle respeto, no era como si le tuviera demasiado.

-Gaara- Hablo serio y tajante

-¿Perdón?- Ahora si estaba confundida ¿de qué hablaba?

-Mi nombre es Gaara-

-De acuerdo Gaara, mi nombre es…-

-Ino Yamanaka- La interrumpió el hombre antes de que lograra decir su nombre, el cual hace tiempo conocía.

Desde los exámenes chunnin para ser más exactos, ella no había mostrado una gran habilidad en combate pero, eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, tenía algo especial que no podía descifrar.

Su cabello dorado, sus hermosos zafiros, toda ella era única no sabía que era exactamente lo que le llamaba su atención, solo sabía que le encantaba.

Sin más después de una despedida formal Ino siguió su camino, en ese momento algo en ella había cambiado aunque no sabía lo que era.

Los días pasaban y la necesidad de verlo no la dejaba dormir, ¿Qué le sucedía? Se sentía de nuevo como cuando tenía doce años y estaba detrás de Sasuke, cuando creía que él era el amor de su vida, sin embargo esta sensación se sentía mucho más fuerte, tal vez fuera por los años o por una alborotada hormona, todo era posible pero, el era Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara el Kazekage y ex-jinchuriki tal vez esa era la razón a ella le atraían las personas equivocadas, aquel hombre que tenía una mirada vacía lleno de sed de venganza, la persona peligrosa y con un cuerpo increíblemente sexy.

Cubrió su rostro con la almohada antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro el solo recordarlo una descarga le recorría todo el cuerpo. Tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario se volvería loca ya que el Kazekage no estaría tanto tiempo en la aldea.

Toda la noche medito la forma en que Gaara cayera rendido a sus pies, si era como Neji tendría mucho trabajo ese tipo necesitaba más de un guiño y un insinuante coqueteo, _¿tal vez si iba directo?_ pero sin confesarse, después de todo a ella le gustaba que se lo pidieran románticamente.

Decidió que sería mejor darle un par de días más así tendría tiempo para averiguar cuánto tiempo tenia, y sobre todo que tipo de chica le atraía, bajo hasta la floristería para abrirla después de todo tenía que cuidarla ya que su padre se había ido a una misión.

El día estaba tranquilo solo uno que otro cliente para pedir un ramo, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que la campanilla la saco de sus pensamientos fijo la vista a quien acababa de entrar, trato de actuar lo más natural que pudo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Gaara?-

El la ignoro y se acerco hasta donde estaban las flores tomando una flor demasiado hermosa que sobresalía de las demás, se acerco hasta el mostrador donde estaba Ino coloco la flor en la mano de la chica acercándose hasta su oreja.

-A ti- Le susurro de una manera que hizo estremecer a la chica

Antes de que le respondieran aprisiono a Ino entre la pared y su cuerpo se acerco tentativamente a sus labios estando a escasos milímetros podía sentir su aliento chocando contra el de ella, el instinto lo estaba dominando, quería probar esos labios con los cuales soñaba y que ahora estaba punto de saborearlos.

Coloco ambas manos en el rostro de la rubia y la acerco hasta que sus labios chocaran, era una sensación única era mucho mejor en la vida real y sobre todo porque ella le correspondía cada movimiento.

Se separo levemente de ella notando como estaba sonrojada era aun más hermosa a como recordaba, esta vez ella fue la que lo acerco entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo para volver a sentirlo junto a ella.

-Ya me tienes- Le susurro Ino de forma coqueta cuando termino ese segundo beso.

Ino había dejado de creer en el final feliz, en el príncipe que la salvaría y alejaría de los problemas, la vida había hecho que dejara de creer en fantasías, pero ¿y si este era su final feliz? ¿O tal vez un comienzo?**.**

Ella prefería que no ya que estaba segura y hará todo lo que fuera para que no terminara jamás no le importaba tener un final feliz ya que el comienzo era mucho mejor.

**.**

**¿FIN?**

**.**

**.**

¿Y bien que les pareció? Ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber nos vemos pronto

Sayo!


End file.
